The Alluring Color of Red
by TheValkyrieGladiator
Summary: Cursed to walk the earth for all of eternity, Sasuke had seen everything in the world including its ugliness. To everyone, he was a monster, an impious creature trying to escape purgatory and he went by many names. But she is captivated by him, taking him into her home and heart. He loves her, she loves him but danger looms over the horizon.[INDEFINITE HIATUS]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Please Note: This story will feature strong sexual and dark themes.**

The Alluring Color of Red

 **1900 Konohagakure**

The wind was frigid, fierce and carried small snowflakes. Their intricate design accumulated on the outside of Hinata's window further clouding it with a thin blanket of snow. From the inside, the town looked like a winter wonderland, snow was pushed off to the side of streets forming walls and trees were dusted with several inches. This winter weather was unfamiliar to Konohagakure, normally they just received a dusting of snow but this season had brought a harsh winter. Hinata brushed her long indigo tresses, braiding several strands together and tied them in the back with a ribbon. She had on a white lace overlay shirt with the lace making its way up her neck and down her arms. Her long fingers touched the high waisted black shirt, fixing the buttons in the front and then moved to her high ankle boots where she began to tie them. The cottage that she lived in was small and mundane, residing in the quieter parts of Konohagakure and pictures of her late mother, father and sister hung above the fire place. Below the fireplace was family heirlooms that had survived the fire that robbed the Hyuuga beauty of her father and sister. Hinata was the last of the prestigious affluent Hyuuga family. There were two bookshelves lined with literature Hinata occasionally delved in, a wood burning stove, a sink and a small dining room table with two seats. Hinata had two bedrooms, one for herself and one for guests or friends when they came over. Despite Hinata living by herself, she found herself in constant company of wither Sakura, Naruto or any of her other close friends. She walked over to her coat rack, grabbing her gray cloak and fastened the broch over her breast. She grabbed a porcelain bow and arrow, strapping them to her petite frame and then headed out. A gust of wind rolled in, causing her to cover her face and venture out. Almost all year round, Hinata went out to the woods and practice her archery. The porcelain bow had been given to her by her father when she was a little girl, the Hyuuga family was well-known for many things especially its female archers. She pulled her hood over her head, maneuvering through the townsfolk and she passed by a group of drunken men.

"Did you hear last night that some of the soldiers coming back from an expedition in the Kirigakure that they stumbled upon a small village on the outskirts where all the women had their throats clit and the men were unrecognizable?" A robust man blathered.

"No doubt from those monsters that lurk in the shadows." A thinner man said with a hiccup and he turned his bottle of ale upwards. He wiped his beard off and handed the ale to his fellow drunkards. "Those monsters will still hide in the shadows if we don't unearth all of the shadows."

Hinata glanced over at them and they looked at her. A smile settled on their lips, revealing their missing teeth and they held out their hands.

"Spare some change for an old man, miss?"

"I-I don't have a-anything." Hinata hurried her pace, pressing past them and they shouted out curses at her. She would have given them money but she knew they would spend it on alcohol. It sent shivers down her spine as she reflected back what the man said. She had heard stories from soldiers who came back from battles about how they had come in contact with creatures of unholy origins.

Vampires.

Hinata did not know how valid their stories were but several wounded soldiers had come into the hospital with puncture wounds on the side of their neck. There had also been incidents of these men and women having gone mad in the town and after being killed, had been found to undergo a distinct physiological change.

And despite their town leader, Tsunade refusing to indulge the mass in their mythological notions, she constantly sent out soldiers to investigate the phenomenon in hopes to explain these incidents as the result of sort of affliction. But these efforts were seen as effortless so the townsfolk banded together forming small coalitions to eradicate all of those suspected of vampirism. According to the coalition, no actions would be taken until substantial evidence was brought forth and it was not unheard of for men and women to be burned alive for such things.

Only her friends knew that she went out to the woods to practice archery since neighbors would have thought she was sick in the head to venture out alone. She turned the corner and walked past the gates of the town. Some soldiers gave her questioning looks before returning back to their scouting duty. The forest was still, there was a faint sound of a bird chirping in the distance but it was the only sign of animal life. She came up to a clearing in the forest with trees and wooden signs painted with targets. Bringing her hands to her face, she took a deep breath and warmed them up. Hinata maneuvered herself, mounting a bow and arrow and began to start practicing.

Her lips curved into a small smile as she thought about her sister. Hanabi was a skilled archer. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had been practicing but the sound of rustling bushes stopped her. Hinata's eyes rested on the direction of the sound, she didn't know any animals that would be out but it was not uncommon. Her grip tightened on her bow, the rustling got closer and closer until it came to an abrupt stop.

An eerie stillness was exchange until she heard a bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers down her spine. Hinata gathered her skirt, running out of the forest as fast as she could, her heart hammering out of her chest. She could not express in words how thankful she was out of the forest but she did not see the red- eyed shadow following her.

* * *

Hinata ran all the way back into Konohagakure, she glanced back over her shoulder at the forest that was now a good distance and sighed, trying to control her frantic heartbeat. Konohagakure seemed busier than ever before she left, news of the soldiers were coming back after their six month absence had spread among the townsfolk. She sauntered to the local market, gathering food for a stew and some leaves for tea. When she arrived back at her home, Hinata noticed two drops of blood by her door and her eyes widened. She tightened her grip on her arrow, opening the door slowly and gazing into the darkness of her room. The only light came in through the window, she walked in slowly and glanced at the floor. The blood seemed to trail inside and before she could look back up, someone grabbed her wrist from behind. She went to scream but a hand covered her mouth and threw her up against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Her groceries fell to the floor.

"Shut up." Hinata's eyes widened as a man came into view, baring his two elongated fangs at her. He was the most enthralling creature that she had ever seen, his skin was pale and his facial features were perfect with a straight nose and beautiful masculine features. But his red eyes glared at her menacingly, making his alluring appearance misleading. She noticed his breathing was slightly ragged, he had on a huge fur cloak that opened up as he held her. A sword was mounted on his hip covered in several imperial crests on it. The white shirt he had on was torn, revealing deep lacerations and gashes on his frame. The smell of blood ticked her nose, making her nauseous.

"Y-you're hurt." She managed to get out. "I-I can help you."

"You sure could." He moved faster than she could react, holding down her head. His calloused fingers knotted in her hair as he pushed it back and his breath tickled her neck. She squirmed underneath him, trying to scream but he settled his weight on her. Hinata reached for an arrow, her fingers grazed it and with all her strength, she pushing him away. To her surprise, he moved away from her and when he went to pin her down again, she pointed the arrow to his throat.

"I-I don't want t-to do this." She said. Red eyes bore into her opal eyes and then he grunted, staggering backwards. Hinata watched him bend over, wrapping an arm around his waist and sweat began to embed itself on his forehead. Blood began to profusely pour out of his wounds. She stepped over her spilled vegetables, approaching him and he hissed at her.

"I don't need help from a human!" He chided. Anyone would have regarded her delay to kill him as irrational. But before she knew it, he collapsed on the ground and his eyes slid to a close. Hinata scrutinized him before kneeling down and she grabbed his arm to lift him up

He muttered, "Brother." Hinata did her best to hoist him up and she turned to him.

"C-can you walk." He did not respond but when she started to move, he walked with her. Hinata reached the guest bedroom, laying him down on the bed and he opened his eyes halfway. Her face heated up as she could feel him watching her, she reached up a trembling hand and touched his cloak.

He growled again.

"Y-you have to l-let me see the wounds."

She had never touched a man before, in fact this is closest she had ever been to one. However, she knew if he went on untreated, he would die thus she tried to push aside her timid disposition. She reached for his cloak again, he did not growl at her but instead grabbed her wrist, _very_ tightly.

"Don't get any ideas." He warned. Instantly, she became flustered and she saw him smirk as if he were enjoying it. When he let go of her, she took off his cloak and set it aside. She felt her face heat up as she unbuttoned his shirt. His wounds were grotesque causing her to wince at the sight, she held up her finger to tell him to wait and rushed out of the room. Hinata ran into her bathroom, pulling out a kit with needles, alcohol, disinfectant and a different array of medicinal herbs. She came back to find Sasuke laying on the bed, motionless and she opened up the kit. He glanced at the medicine kit and a hard scowl settled into his face but he did say anything. She pulled out a cotton ball, pouring some disinfectant on it and she dabbed one of his many lacerations. Hinata watched him grit his teeth as she touched him, she did not ask where he received the wounds and nor did she expect for him to tell him. By the looks of his wounds, it looked like he had been impaled several times by a spear and cut by a sword. It was baffling to her how he could still be alive.

Hinata pondered about how she would hide him, there was no way she could let her fellow townsmen know she was harboring a true vampire. The coalition would burn her and him, she knew she was taking a risk with him but she could not cast him aside. He was still someone in need of help.

She cleaned all of the wounds then minced some herbs and cut some leaves, squeezing out a natural healing jelly. She mixed the two together, applying it and then wrapped him up with bandages. By the time, she was finished, he had his eyes closed and he sighed.

"Leave now." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together, giving him a sour look and she closed the door behind her. She put back up the medicine kit, the sound of cheering could be heard outside and she glanced out the window. Soldiers were riding back into town on their horses, families greeted them, elated and Hinata picked up her spilled groceries. As she prepared dinner, she glanced back at the guest room and set several pots on top of the stove. She pulled out ingredients to make some sweets for her friends return and she put on a pot of tea and coffee.

Hinata was kind hearted, believing in the goodness of human beings but she was not naïve. She needed to keep guard around him yet, she would treat him as a guest in her home. When the tea and coffee was finished, she pulled out a small wooden tray and two cups. Hinata poured the liquids into the cups, carrying it to the guest room and opened the door. He was laying on his side, back facing the door, allowing her to see the multitude of scars adoring his back. She sat down the tray on the nightstand.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She introduced.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied back. They did not exchange anymore words. For a week, Sasuke did not come out of the room nor did he reply back to her when she entered. Sasuke never touched the tea or coffee she brought him every day nor did he look at her when she redressed his wounds.

She could see he did his best to make himself nonexistent. She stole glanced at his sword whenever she entered the room and recognized the crests. The crests belonged to a time several hundred years ago, given to those most loyal to the royal families, she had a sword given to her ancestors that was similar.

A long story hid within him.

* * *

A particularly bitter night soon came, Hinata lit the fireplace and cuddled up in a chair with a book. She had on a lavender colored gown with a pair of long pants. She read until she fell asleep, her head faced the inside of the chair as she curled into a ball and her arm hung off to the side. The book was threatening to fall, Sasuke approached the sleeping female and with one hand, he grabbed the book. He stood there for a few moments but then grabbed her shoulder, shaking it.

"Get up."

Hinata rubbed her eyes like a child and Sasuke handed the book to her.

"You should go to bed." Hinata licked her dry lips and took the book, nodding. Her fingers brushed his calloused knuckles, electric jolts down her body and Sasuke growled lowly. He moved faster than she could react.

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"I'm going out." Sasuke informed. She watch him walk up to the door but before he left, he looked over his shoulder. "I have never cared much for tea."

And with that, he shut the door. Hinata smiled to herself as she held her book close to her.

* * *

After that, she no longer made tea for him and he drank every cup of coffee she bought him. When she offered him sugar, he held up his hand and shook his head.

"I don't like sweets." He replied. Their simple exchange of words made her want to talk with him more so she brought her tea in his room and sat down on the bed. It was an act of courage that she had mustered up over the passing days. Sasuke stared at her with his usual stoic expression.

"A-are you l-leaving soon?" Hinata asked curiously. She tucked her hair behind her ear, a pregnant silence was exchanged between the two and he shrugged.

"I don't know." He stated.

"Oh." She mouthed.

"It is hard to believe that a woman of noble birth would sleep inside such a drafty home." An unreadable look was now on his face.

"I-is it draft here?" Hinata muttered. "I-I haven't really taken n-notice. Where d-do you come from?"

"Nowhere, I'm a wanderer." Sasuke answered. "Are you not concerned?"

"A-about what?"

"Me killing you." Hinata met his obsidian eyes and shook her head.

"Y-you would h-have done it already."

"That's imprudent of you. A predator always stalks his prey before he attacks." He derided. "And what kind of woman goes out in the forest alone?"

"I-I like t-to practice out there."

"You made yourself an easy target. I followed you here with ease just by the smell of your blood."

"W-what about your family?"

"Dead." Hinata knew by the quick response, it was a topic he did not want to explore. She looked over at his tattered shirt and a warm smile graced her peach colored lips.

"I-I will go into t-the market and get new clothes f-for you."

"Why?"

"I-I'm sure you would like s-some."

"Why do you concern yourself for me? You are human and I am a vampire. Do you not think of me as a deplorable abomination of nature or are you fascinated by the abomination?" Sasuke's grip was now hard on the cup of coffee, his voice was bitter and filled with a strange animosity.

"You're _my_ friend." Hinata responded. She took a few sips of her tea, getting off the bed and Sasuke turned to her, clearly irritated.

"You'll die and I will continue to live on. What kind of friend will you be to me then? You'll have left me." His words hurt her, her face turned grim but she didn't say anything to him just mumbled,

"I-I will be back." Hinata shut the door behind her, Sasuke glanced back out the window and watched her walk through the snow.

He hated her….

He hated how kind she was….

He hated her doe eyes…

He hated her gentleness….

He pitied her….

He pitied himself….

Sasuke regretted what he said to her.

* * *

Hinata came back with a pair of brown trousers with a matching waistcoat and a white shirt with new shoes. She knocked on Sasuke's door.

"Can I-I come in?" There was no response on the other end. She knocked again, awaiting for his permission and she opened up the door. Sasuke was standing up, unwrapping the bandages and he looked at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"T-these are for you." She held out the clothes, Sasuke walked up to her and took them.

"You do not have a scarf to cover your frail frame?" He questioned. "Your ears and nose are almost like tomatoes."

"I-I don't." Hinata said.

"I see." Hinata caught a glance at his hanging bandages, the wounds were completely healed and now just faint scars. "Have you read all those books in your bookcase?"

The question tore her attention away. "I-I have. D-do you like reading, Sasuke?"

"I do." She left him alone to get dress. Hinata heard the door creak open, Sasuke came out and he glanced at her. "I'm going to do something about your drafty house."

She was rendered speechless.

Hinata stole peeks at Sasuke as he fixed the siding of the house, she smiled at him and hoped some of her nosy neighbors wouldn't ask about him. He was out there for hours and when he began to come back in, Hinata rushed to do something so he wouldn't know she had been gazing at him all day.

She hid her head in the ice box, he stopped beside it and she looked up at him. "Oh, t-thank you for d-doing that for me. Y-you didn't have to."

"I saw you." Sasuke said. And for the first time, she saw a smirk etch its way across his face.

"W-what?" She turned red.

"Never mind."

"Sasuke." Hinata said, closing the ice box. "d-does the sun not b-bother you?"

"No, should it?" His smirk was now gone and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Not at all." Hinata said with timid smile.

"Listen, forget about earlier." Sasuke said, running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. She accepted his awkward apology.

Hinata found herself becoming quite fond of Sasuke's company, he left every once a week and soon the weeks that he stayed with her turned to months.

* * *

One night, Hinata woke to find Sasuke sitting on the front porch, allowing the snow to fall on him.

"Sasuke?" She pushed open the door, pulling her coat closer to her body and the Uchiha looked at her. He looked exhausted, his eyes had dark circles underneath them and a tormented expression was on his face. "W-what are you d-doing out here?"

"Can't sleep." Sasuke informed. Hinata stared at Sasuke quietly before she went back inside and grabbed another coat. Standing on her toes, she placed the coat on his shoulders and he sighed. "I'm not going to get cold."

"I-I don't want the snow g-getting on you." She admitted. Her cheeks reddening at her own words. "Why c-can you not sleep?"

"Dreams."

"What do you d-dream about?"

"You wouldn't want to know." He warned. Hinata pulled her sleeves over her hands after a few minutes in attempts to warm them and Sasuke scoffed. "You should go back inside."

"I-I do not want you o-out here alone."

"You're going to get yourself killed one day." Sasuke commented in a curt tone. It caught Hinata off guard, his eyes narrowed into a hard glare as he projected his own frustrations with himself onto her. Hinata fumbled with her fingers nervously and Sasuke clicked his tongue. Very hesitantly yet quickly, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. His glare was now gone and she smiled at his touch. It was a gesture that both of them had been wanting to do for a long time.

"Let's go b-back inside, I-I will stay with you till you fall a-asleep." Hinata suggested.

"I didn't realize you were so tenacious." Sasuke said amused. "Fine." She brought him back inside, he stopped her and took off her coat then his own. When they entered his bedroom, Hinata was a bit squeamish and he held up his free hand.

"I won't try anything." Sasuke laid down on the bed, pulling Hinata with him and she squeaked. They laid facing one another, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut to not look him in the face but when she opened her eyes back up, he had his eyes closed and she knew he was asleep.

His grip did not loosen on her hand, a certain warmth emanated from it and she closed her eyes, interlacing their fingers.

It was the first sleep Sasuke had ever gotten in the hundred years he had been alive.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke left for a nearby town that would take a week's journey. Hinata tried her best to push away the doubt that he wouldn't come back but he assured otherwise. He did not tell her why he was going to the other town just that he had to get a couple of things. She inwardly admitted it was lonely inside of the house and she found herself venturing out into the forest more, practicing archery. Word spread in the town that bandits were running amok, raiding villages for their goods so the townsfolk were on high alert. Three days went by without an incident occurring but when Hinata heard knocking at the door, she froze. Approaching it cautiously, she opened the door and Sasuke used one hand, pulling her into him. Her face buried itself in his shoulder, she took in the smell of him and closed her eyes.

"Y-you're back early."

"So it would seem. I had extenuating circumstances cutting my trip short. But, I obtained what I wanted." He let go out her and out of his cloak, pulled out a wool crocheted scarf. He wrapped it around her neck, she touched it and he handed her three books. Hinata smiled, leaning back into him and buried her face back in his shoulder.

"Did you miss me, Hinata?"

"Un."

"Are you afraid that I will never come back one day?"

"Un."

He chuckled and placed a hand on her back where he whispered, "I'll come back to you as long as you want me to."

His words stood true that day and the days that were yet to come.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be more to come- TheValkyrieGladiator**


End file.
